1. [Field of the Invention]
This invention relates to a structure of a front portion of a vehicle body.
2. [Description of the Related Art]
There is known a conventional front portion structure of a vehicle body (as disclosed in JP-A-2001-213352 and JP-A-2001-080371) in which a picture frame-like air duct portion is provided on a front side of a radiator core support member, and cooling air (outside air) can be fed to a heat exchanger of a condenser or a radiator portion through the air duct portion.
The air duct portion is made of a relatively hard synthetic resin, and therefore it is difficult to reduce a gap between the air duct portion and a front exterior member (such as a bumper fascia and a radiator grille), provided on the front side of this air duct portion, to zero.
Therefore, there is a possibility that hot air, leaking from the inside of an engine room through a gap in each of headlamp holding portions of the radiator core support member, flows around each of opposite side portions of the air duct portion, and then is drawn into the air duct portion through a gap between a front end of the side portion and the front exterior member, and again flows into the heat exchanger, so that the cooling efficiency thereof is lowered.